finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cid Randell
Judgemaster Cid is Mewt Randell's father from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, and in the fantasy world of Ivalice, he is the Judgemaster, leader of the Judges that enforce Ivalice's laws. While he can perform all of the duties of a normal judge, he also has the power to issue Advanced Laws, which can result in a Red Card for a character that takes any action forbidden by the Advanced Law. Profile Appearance He is a tall, somewhat thin-set man with a goatee and unkempt brown hair tied back in a rattail. Before Ivalice is transformed, he is seen wearing a leather fur-lined jacket and green pants, and stands in a stooped posture. While in Ivalice, he carries himself much more upright and is always in traditional Judge armor, but without the helmet. Personality In the real world, Cid is characterized as a man who has fallen on hard times following the death of his wife, becoming lackadaisical and prone to drinking. After arriving in Ivalice, his demeanor has completely changed to an upright, determined, and morally sound Judgemaster who maintains peace and order while still making time to be with his son, Mewt. Story In real life, the death of his wife, Remedi, caused Cid to fall into a drunk stupor. His depression was downplayed in the English release, where Mewt and his friends catch him cringing before his superiors at work. Cid was remade into the Judgemaster because Mewt did not want him to be a slob. Initially, Cid is hostile toward Marche Radiuju's attempts to revert the world to normal, but upon seeing a vision of the real world following the defeat of Exodus, Cid realizes that his actions are not in Mewt's best interests and resigns from the palace. Cid then helps Marche deal with Llednar Twem, a dark version of Mewt created by Queen Remedi, finally defeating him by wielding one of Ezel Berbier's Anti-Laws against him to enable Marche to harm him. Although Cid is quite powerful, he has several limits. Despite his ability to use Advanced Laws, he is unable to prevent Ezel Berbier from nullifying those laws with an Anti-Law. In addition, Cid cannot enter a battle as a combatant and enforce the law at the same time, as is made clear when Marche destroys the Exodus Fruit while Cid can only stand aside and wait in case Marche were to break a law doing so as he was judging the encounter, with Babus as his only competition and the Cleanup Time missions where he fought in the battle directly and an enemy judge was doing all the judging on the mean time. Finally, Cid cannot stop other characters from changing the laws with Law Cards, or in the case of the Li-Grim by using its Lawshift ability. Gameplay When all 300 missions are completed, the first of the Corrupt Judges bonus missions will appear at the pub, "Cleanup Time". Before the engagement in Cadoan ensues, Judgemaster Cid will arrive and take the player's side in battle. After completion of the mission, Cid will request to join Clan Nutsy. If dismissed, he can be re-recruited by the mission Cid's Mission. Judgemaster Cid is a Judgemaster, as his name implies. He equips heavy armor and shields, and like a paladin his weapon of choice is a Knightsword. The Judgemaster's ability set, Advanced Law, surpasses the power of normal Judges. One weakness of Cid is that he does not have any Secondary Action, Reaction, Support, or Combo abilities, and he cannot learn any from any items. Also, he cannot be afflicted with Haste. Stats The player is given the opportunity to recruit Cid following the mission "Cleanup Time". He is initially equipped with a Lohengrin, Diamond Armor, Diamond Helm, Opal Shield, and Bracers while already having mastered all of his Judgemaster abilities. Because his job class's growth is identical to a Paladin's, his stats are more in-line with Attack and Defense with low Speed. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Artniks FFTA Cid SR L Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Cid appears on a card. Etymology Cid is a recurring name in the Final Fantasy series. Randell is a different spelling of "Randall". Trivia *Cid's large rounded sword at the artwork had appeared in the Bishop's ability "Judge," while Marche also has the same large rounded sword at his artwork. This may imply that Cid's artwork sword is indeed the Judge Sword. Regardless, the player cannot obtain it for personal use. The large rounded sword is also seen in the hands of Luso Clemens, the hero of Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. The sword looks largely identical to the weapon held by Rue, the protagonist in Threads of Fate, another Square title. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Category:Cid Category:Paladins